vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aquila (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Assassin's Creed III Remastered= |-|Assassin's Creed III= Summary The Aquila was an Assassin brig that served as the flagship for the Colonial Brotherhood's burgeoning fleet throughout the latter half of the eighteenth century. Constructed by the Parisian Brotherhood in 1749, she was a highly exceptional brig for its time, boasting more firepower than her size would suggest, yet being swifter than any schooner. With the Assassin sailor Robert Faulkner at the helm, she came to be feared as the Ghost of the North Seas for her uncanny ability to strike from the cover of fog before disappearing. During the American Revolutionary War, the vessel was captained by the Colonial Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, with Robert Faulkner as his first mate. Under their command, the Aquila helped to eliminate Continental Army captain and Templar Nicholas Biddle, who had been raiding locations along the coast. The pair also patrolled several trade routes along the eastern seaboard and the Caribbean Sea, engaging in multiple privateer contracts. Crucially, the Aquila participated in the Battle of the Chesapeake where it was instrumental in the French victory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with swivel guns and with singular cannon shots. High 8-C with normal cannon volleys, higher '''with mortars and heated shot. At least '''High 8-C by herself Name: Aquila, The Ghost of the North Seas Origin: Assassin's Creed Classification: Brig, Assassin ship Captain: Robert Faulkner (formerly), Achilles Davenport (formerly), Ratonhnhaké:ton Prerequisites: An able-bodied crew to handle the ship and maintain it at perfect condition Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ with swivel cannons (Its armaments should be considerably more advanced than the Jackdaw's or even the Morrigan's given that it was rebuilt with new technology from the American Revolutionary War. Can one-shot gunboats with a single shot and cause immense damage to fort towers) and with singular cannon shots (Its cannons should undoubtedly be superior to the ones used on most of the ordinary ships in the game, which can cause this much damage with singular shots). Large Building level with cannon volleys or mortars (With either a fully-loaded broadside volley or via mortars, the Aquila can quickly reduce heavily militarized forts to nothing but splinters and generate this much energy), higher with mortars and heated shot (Completely decimated Fort Wolcott). At least Large Building level by herself (Can cleave through gigantic men-of-war at top speed, with said ships being able to easily withstand the Aquila's fully-loaded volleys) Speed: Normal Human on average (12 knots, according to Robert Faulkner). Superhuman at top speed (Most ships of her size could easily hit 25 knots, or 12.86 m/s at their peak). Supersonic with cannons (Smoothbore cannons, which were readily popular during the American Revolutionary War, could easily hit speeds between 381-518 m/s), higher with heated shot (Heated shot can go much faster than ordinary cannon-fire), mortars (Can reach over 500 meters within less than a second, although it isn't used much in normal gameplay) and even higher with swivel guns (Swivel guns in the game could easily fire projectiles capable of crossing 700 meters within less than a second and are meant for more accuracy over a large area) Lifting Strength: At least Class K via sheer size (Most brigs and brigantines were this heavy on their lonesome, but the Aquila had much thicker armor than most conventional men-of-war). Class M via stopping power (Can stop gigantic men-of-war dead in their tracks and even cut them in half, and men-of-war on average could weigh in excess of 2,000 tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Could easily take multiple volleys of cannon-fire from multiple men-of-war considerably superior to her without any hesitation. Can withstand her own tackles, which can easily cleave through men-of-war capable of withstanding her fully-loaded cannon volleys. Also no-selled lightning bolts with only minor damage. Has no problems sailing in sub-arctic waters either) Range: Several hundreds of meters with most weapons when fighting within close ranges. Several kilometers at their peak (While not achievable in-game due to Connor's rules of not being allowed to harm innocents, several in-game cutscenes from several games show mortars, cannons and even swivel guns hitting ranges far higher than several kilometers at any given time) Standard Equipment: 60 broadside cannons (30 on each side), reinforced iron hull, two mortar cannons, improved rudder for maximum stability, naval ram that could also move through ice, grape-shot (To target ship crews), chain-shot cannons (To disable ships and topple their masts), heated shot (For maximum damage), dual swivel guns Weaknesses: Often has trouble maneuvering through narrow water-ways, but otherwise none notable. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Assassins Category:Ships Category:Sea Vessels Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Vehicles